


Forever

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e12 Army of Ghosts, F/M, Promises, Prompt Fic, Vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: Rose Tyler had only one reply to that question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: wind.

"How long are you going to stay with me?"

Moments ago there had been a gentle wind and the cries of the sky rays flying overhead. Then it seemed as if time itself stood still and it was just the two of them. 

Rose Tyler had only one reply to that question. A choice she made long ago and from which she would never waiver. Not even wedding vows could be more meaningful or sacred to her. 

Without hesitation and with complete happiness, she smiled at the Doctor and gave him the only answer that would ever be enough. "Forever."


End file.
